All Roads Lead Back to Charming
by L'Amaryllis
Summary: Charlie Munson has been running for three years, but there's no where left to run and her secrets are catching up. Time to meet Uncle Bobby and the club. Rated T because I can't write sex scenes to save my life
1. Chapter 1

A/N If I owned the sons I wouldn't be writing bad fanfiction, I'd be hosting an orgy in my bedroom. Carry on.

* * *

Charlotte Munson did not enjoy riding greyhounds. Too smelly, too cramped, too many people, but riding through a blizzard wasn't her idea of a good time either. Grants Pass would cold icy death this side of December. Pretty though, the sun was just coming up and it was doing beautiful things to the frost on the trees. It was a real pity about the weather but the bike was relatively safe in storage along with pictures, letters, and books. She was used to travelling light, spent the past year cruising around Asia and Europe doing odd jobs and sketching whatever caught her eye. She also had a thumbdrive on a chain around her neck with a thousand or so pictures.

She picked through her plastic plate of nachos trying not to think about the knot in her gut.

Mom had said that if ever she needed to help to find her brother Bobby, but only, and only if the devil himself was at her back. Well the devil was chasing and there wasn't anybody left to go to. She probably could have gotten to the Tacoma chapter faster but since her uncle was the only real tie it seemed like Charming was the safer bet. Mom would've hated her going to her brother, she hated the club. Too many dead friends, too many bad memories. But she had travelled the greater part of the world before coming to this, it truly was her last chance.

Time to meet the Reaper.

* * *

Ten hours and two transfers later Charlie stepped out of the bus and into the pouring rain.

_Well ain't this peachy keen? _

She shouldered her back pack and jogged into the station. Hopefully this town is just big enough for a taxi service. The station was packed full with people trying to get between here and there for the holidays. Charlie bounced up and down on her toes waiting for the only working payphone in the building, there were five people in front of her and this lady had been gabbing for ten minutes.

She eyed the burger place across the street, looked like a dive but it had been eight hours since her last meal.

_Aw fuck it I'm hungry, maybe they'll have a phone without a line. _

She heaved her bag up once more and crossed the street. The place looked like even more of a dive on the inside, the paint was faded and the floor hadn't been mopped in a good long time, but the smells coming from the kitchen trumped the filth on the floor. A guy at the bar took her order and went back to cleaning dirty glasses with a dirty rag.

"So what brings you to Charming kid? All we've got is shitty burgers and motorcycles."

"The motorcycles," She responded through a bite of burger. "Sort of"

The bartender paused and looked up "A sweet little thing like you wouldn't even be able to hold a bike up, you probably ain't even legal."

Charlie didn't answer, just took another bite of her burger. No reason to get in a fight on unfamiliar territory.

"Aw come on Billy boy, she looks eighteen to me!" A tall man decked out in leather sat on the stool right next to Charlie, making her jump.

_My, my aren't they all so friendly in Charming?_

"My names Charlie and I'm twenty five." Charlie hopped on stool over and slid her food with her, wondering if they'd call her bluff. The man put a hand to his heart and ordered a beer.

"What kinda name is Charlie for a girl?"

"Let her be Tig, if she's twenty five I'm sixteen." Billy the bartender handed Tig a mug.

"Unless I see some ID that says otherwise I call her fair game." The man winked at her as he took a swig.

"Sittin' right here you know." _Creep_. There was only about half a burger left on her plate and now that her stomach wasn't quite to angry with her she could get on with business. "You guys have a payphone around here? The line across the street was taking forever and a day."

"No pay phones but I can make a call for you if you need."

"I'm trying to get to a garage, Teller-Morrow, you know it?" The bartender and Tig both looked at her like she grew a second head. Tig started laughing.

"Small world sweetheart. I work there. You need repairs done?" It was then that Charlie got a good look at his leather jacket.

"No, I came in on the bus." Charlie started to get antsy, maybe she could try going to the cops again? Maybe they'd listen to her if they didn't already have their hands in _his_ pockets. "No, uh, I'm looking for my uncle, Robert Munson. My mom told me I could find him there." _God I knew this was a bad idea, I thought mom was exaggerating when she said they were all a bunch of drunk perverts._

Tig stopped laughing and just looked at her for a bit, trying to gage whether or not she was telling the truth. He knew Bobby a long time and he never mentioned any nieces or nephews. The Billy the bartender figured he'd pull his neck in and go to the back. No one got involved with SAMCRO if they didn't have to.

Tig looked the girl up and down. She stood about 5'3 and had a mess of curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail, pale with lots of freckles. She was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a hoodie. Hard to tell if she was hot since her clothes were so baggy but he wasn't picky. Billy had been right though, there was no way she was older than twenty. Fidgety as hell, that was for sure.

_Either she really is Bobby's niece or she's lying and he'll wanna know why, best take her to see him either way. _

"I-it was a long time ago, maybe he's not there anymore. Sorry to bug you." Charlie dug some cash out of her pocket for the burger and started to leave, she wasn't sure she liked the way this guy was eyeing her. Before she could reach the door however an arm wrapped around her shoulder. It smelled like cigarettes, beer, and leather.

"So Charlie, you ever been on a motorcycle before?"

*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N so! My first fanfic! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"_I-it was a long time ago, maybe he's not there anymore. Sorry to bug you." Charlie dug some cash out of her pocket for the burger and started to leave. Before she could reach the door however an arm wrapped around her shoulder. It smelled like cigarettes, beer, and leather. _

"_So Charlie, you ever been on a motorcycle before?"_

* * *

Charlie shrugged off the man's arm, "I've got an old Indian and a crotch rocket stored up in Seattle."

"Pfft no Harley? That's the way to go girlie."

"I'm hardly built for a Harley."

Tig straddled his bike and held out a helmet. "Oh it's just a matter of finding the right fit."

_How does this man manage to make everything sound dirty?_

"Yeah I was thinking I might actually get a hotel room and come tomorrow or something. I haven't had the chance to shower or anything and I should probably call first. It seems rude to just show up-"

"Trust me sweetheart he don't smell any prettier than you do. Besides we've got rooms in the clubhouse, some empty –" He waggled his eyebrows "Some not."

Charlie made a face. "yeah…well you see…"

"No more excuses girlie, he should be pulling in right about the time we get there. Nice little welcome home surprise."

"I don't know…"

"Don't he know your coming?"

"Strictly speaking he doesn't know I exist."

Tig whistled. _I have got to be around when this goes down._

"Get on the bike chickie." He pushed the helmet into her hands.

"There's only one."

"Like I'm gonna introduce Bobby to his brand _spankin_ new niece with her brains all over the road…"

Charlie eyed the helmet. Her mother used to tell her something about getting into cars with strange men and it probably applied to motorcycles too. She was really wishing she had taken the risk riding her bike down.

"Little girl scared?" Charlie scowled and strapped the helmet to her head. She buckled her backpack across her chest and gingerly sat behind him.

"Oh hell…you must be a virgin…" Tig grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist, Charlie grunted as she hit his back. _Nice rack though…_

_My mother is rolling in her grave. Please let this be worth it._

* * *

Tig pulled into Teller-Morrow auto with a very angry woman digging her fingers into his stomach. _The turns hadn't been _that_ sharp_. _Now if only I could find a way to turn her around, get those nails on my back…_

As soon as the bike stopped Charlie scrambled off and tore the helmet off her head.

"Jesus fuckin Christ do you have a death wish?!"

"Naw babe I just like it when you hold me close."

"You're insane!" _He was honest to god insane! It's a miracle of physics that we didn't end up plastered across the pavement! Fuck this, I'm more likely to end up dead here than out there._

Charlie made a beeline for the open gate but three more bikes came in and stopped in front of her.

_Shit, trapped._

"Hey Bobby!" Tig shouted as he walked up behind her. "Did you know you've got a niece? She's got a killer grip! Pretty sure she's a virgin, can I have her?"

Charlie went froze and went white. _Well that was one hell of an introduction._

"What the hell are you talking about Tig? Ya sick fuck." The three men all parked their bikes. The first, Bobby, was thick and hairy just like the old pictures mom had. The other two were younger, in their early thirties. One was blond, not bad looking at all, kinda like Calvin Klein in color. The second was bald and kind of grizzly looking. Had smiley face tattoos of all things on his arms.

"Charlie here, just got off a greyhound. She's lookin for ya."

Charlie stood rooted to the spot, wishing like hell she was back in Timbuktu. The bald and the blond hung back and Tig jogged over to them and started talking.

"Jax, Happy, how was Tacoma?"

"I think it was the rain that drove Happy to Nomad, had nothing to do with his mom." Jax grumbled.

"Who's the skirt?"

"Claims she's Bobby's niece but he doesn't know a thing about her." Tig leaned in, "so you think he'd mind if I tapped that? She looks legal right?"

"You really need boundaries Tigger." Happy chuckled.

Bobby walked up to Charlie and looked her up and down. "Shirley never told me she had a kid. You look just like her though. Got the family hair, sorry about that."

Charlie just stared; her uncle was a hell of a lot taller up close. "I-it's ok, the guys dig it."

"Hah, I never noticed! Well come on inside before it starts raining again." Bobby turned towards the building and motioned for the other three men to come too. After a moment Charlie followed.

_Maybe they aren't all as crazy as the first one…_

The inside of the building looked more like a bar than an auto shop. Beer bottles and shot glasses littered the floor and tables. Bobby tossed a few of them as he went around behind the bar and poured shots for everyone.

"You've already met Tig, sorry about that too. The blond one is Jax and that's Happy." Charlotte nodded to each of them. He slid her one of the glasses. She downed it like the soaked greyhound survivor she was. "So, your momma still too righteous to come see her big brother?"

"Shit. You don't know?" Charlie had not expected that. She knew they didn't speak but come on…

"Know what? We weren't exactly exchanging Hanukah cards."

"She's been dead three years. Murdered."

Bobby looked at her for what felt like forever then poured them both another shot.

"Shit Bobby, I'm sorry man." Jax said.

"I swear I thought you knew, the cops said they'd contact you." _Cops had said a lot of shit but I've got my theories as to why it never got done…_Charlie started shrinking in on herself. _Please don't kill the messenger dude…_

"Not your fault, shit happens." Bobby abandoned his shot glass, grabbed a beer and sat on one of the couches. "Shirley and I had our issues but she deserved better than that. What happened?"

Charlie looked into her shot glass, trying to think of where to begin, trying to decide how much to tell. "I came home one night senior year. The door had been kicked in, I would have called the cops right then but my cell was dead. I went in and she was on the kitchen floor, bleeding out." Charlie took a deep shaky breath. "They shot her in the stomach, I called an ambulance but by the time they got there she was gone." _He only asked how she was murdered…not why._

All four men were silent and Bobby poured her yet another shot. Then the door banged open and Charlie dropped to the floor and had a firestar aimed at the newcomer. Almost simultaneously Jax, Happy, Tig had their guns aimed at her.

"Nice to meet you too darling." A tall woman decked out in more leather than most women her age could pull off took down her shades.

"Shit!" Charlie lowered her gun real slowly and stood up. "Uh, sorry? Really, it was a reflex."

Happy stalked over and kicked her gun towards Jax and Tig. "Turn around, put your hands on the bar, and spread your legs."

"Uh yeah, this is gonna be awkward…" Charlie did as she was told and ended up looking straight at her uncle. He had is arms crossed but there was a shotgun in the crook of his arm. "One hell of a reunion eh Uncle Bobby?"

As soon as Happy touched her arms he felt the knives. Technically speaking they were throwing daggers but they laid so flush against her arms that no one would notice them. Unless of course they frisked her.

"Pull up your sleeves slowly."

"Will I get brownie points if I just give you everything?"

"Everything?"

"Well there's not a whole lot, just some stuff that's placed a little awkwardly."

"Strip."

Tig whistled. Gemma smacked him upside the head. "Call Clay."

"Hell no. Not with you watching!"

"Do as he says Charlie, you pulled a gun on the presidents old lady. That doesn't make for a good first impression."

"You're my uncle! You're seriously telling me to strip down in front of a bunch of strangers?"

"Yes Charlie, I am."

_I'm fucked. Royally fucked. _Charlie didn't bother pulling up her sleeves, as soon as they saw the three knives strapped around each forearm they'd know there was more. She slowly lifted the hoodie over her head to reveal the three knives on each arm and a machete on her back. She also had two more firestars in a shoulder holster and a browning tucked in the back of her jeans. Charlie kept her hands up and let the hoodie drop to the ground.

(A/N I don't know if any of you read Laurell K. Hamilton but Charlie's little arsenal is pretty much based on Anita's)

"Your niece is a walking artillery Bobby."

"I can see that Happy. You wanna explain all this?"

"I'd love to, can I put my arms down?"

"No." Happy, Tig, and Jax said as one.

Gemma walked over to Jax, "Alright somebody fill me in on our latest stray tart."

"Tig brought on this chick who claims to be Bobby's niece, she was telling us how her mom, Bobby's sister died, when you walked in. Clay is on his way along with Juice, Chibs, and Half Sack. We may as well save the explanation until he gets here."

Happy finished frisking Charlie and removed all her weapons.

"Sit down." He growled. Charlie sat and put her hands in her lap.

Gemma nodded her head to Bobby and they left through a side door. The remaining men all sat in silence watching Charlie.

Charlie was twitching like a junkie trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Why knives?" Charlie jumped so bad she fell out of her chair.

Happy barked a laugh. "Nervous kid?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to walk in here ready to kill somebody without a plan."

"Yeah well I didn't plan on coming like this and I don't plan on killing anybody."

Tig snorted "You don't carry around four guns and seven knives and not plan on killing anybody sweetheart."

Charlie was silent, he kinda had a point.

"So why all the knives?" Jax asked again.

"Knives don't run out of bullets or jam up."

"What kinda hell have you been living that makes that a problem?"

Charlie looked at her hands. "It'd be easier to just explain everything at once when everyone else gets here." She whispered.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here Bobby?" Gemma dropped her purse on the desk and turned to face him.

Bobby was nursing a bottle of Jack. "Honestly Gemma I have no fuckin clue. Last I heard from Shirley she was moving to Seattle for a nursing job and she sure as hell didn't have a kid."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Looks just like her, a little more mousey than Shirley ever was but that's her daughter."

"Mousey girls don't wear machete's as fashion accessories Bobby."

He shrugged. "I dunno where she got it from. Shirley's weapon of choice was guilt."

The tow truck and another bike pulled into the parking lot.

Now they could get some answers.

* * *

A/N So I don't know guns, knives, or motorcycles at all but I'll try not to let it show in the story. Charlie is NOT gonna be another damsel in distressed that needs saving by the Sons

More reviews! Mooooooooaaar :D


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! It occurs to me that I should mention that the story is taking place just before the show starts up. Thanks for all the reviews! Onward!

* * *

Charlie sat at the end of a large table with a grim reaper carved into it. _Interesting little "chapel" they've got here._ She kept her hand up on the table and tried her best to look harmless. Wasn't that hard, she really wasn't that brave even with all her weapons.

"So we've established that you are in fact Bobby's niece but now I need to know why the hell you saw fit to come here armed to the teeth." Clay had cut right to the chase, drilling Charlotte about her upbringing and cross referenced what she said about her family with Bobby.

"I really hadn't meant to meet you guys the way I did. I met Tig at a diner outside the greyhound and he insisted on my coming tonight. I had intended to get a hotel and change and all that…"

All eyes turned to Tig, "Hey, I didn't know she was armed!"

"It's your job to know _Sergeant._" Clay growled. Tig threw up his arms, leaned back, and scowled at Charlie.

"What I wanna know is why my niece showed up out of the blue covered in weapons and why my sister was murdered."

Charlie took a deep breath, her knees started bouncing up and down. "It started with this photography project I had. We had to take pictures of building styles we liked and there was this really cool designer back in the seventies but all his stuff that was left in Seattle was in one of the worse parts of town. I friend went with me because he wanted to check out these warehouses too."

Charlie took a moment to inhale.

"We did the warehouses last, there was this one that wasn't on Andy's list but it looked kinda cool. It had these brick glass windows that were half broken and caught the light in these really awesome-"

Jax coughed.

"Right. To get the shots of this warehouse we went up on the roof of a building next door. I was looking in a window through the camera and saw people; kids mostly girls." Charlie closed her eyes. "They were all dressed up and had makeup on. I showed Andy and we took as many pictures as we can. Even went to another roof and saw some men in suits talking. I figured out later that one of them was an advisor to Senator Glover."

"Shiiiit." Clay said. The rest were silent.

"You seriously don't know the half of it." Charlie ran her hands through her hair. We had 150 pictures, crystal clear. We ran to the nearest police station. High on fear and the thought that we just might be able to save these kids.

When we got to the station we asked to speak with the sergeant. He sat us down in his office and we showed him the pictures on Andy's camera, don't ask me why I didn't show him mine too, I still don't know. Andy was so busy showing his camera he didn't notice." Charlie smiled a little and swallowed. "Andy was always kind of a glory hound."

"Boyfriend?"

"Almost, never really asked me." Charlie crossed her arms and pulled her knees up to her chin. "Whoever's running that…shit. Well that sergeant had his hand so deep in their pocket he was jacking them off." Charlie's face turned dark. "We filed this big long report, gave them all our information. We were so fucking stupid. Gave them his memory card too. We got back into our neighborhood and split."

She was silent for a few moments and her eyes lost focus.

The sons all shifted and looked at each other. How they used cops and how other groups used cops was very different.

"Andy didn't come to school the next day, I tried to tell myself he was sick, or tired. His mom kept calling me asking if I'd seen him then I convinced that they had seen us somehow. I didn't make the connection with the cop until they came after me. I never saw Andy again."

"A week later I came home and found mom in the kitchen." Charlie rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. Bobby stood up and looked out the window.

"At the hospital a nurse came out to see me, said a cop was there. It was the sergeant we first went to. I looked at him and I knew. I knew that sonovabitch was the reason my best friend and mother were dead. And he was letting those sick fucks sell children." She was yelling by the end. She took a few deep breaths and put her head in her hands. "I pretended I didn't know he was one of the bad guys, gave him my report and as soon as he was gone I ran. I had been working at a florists for a while and me and mom just had a joint account. I emptied it and went home long enough to dump a change of clothes into my backpack and grab my passport. Then I caught a shuttle to the airport. I had no idea where I was going to go so I just looked at the lists. I saw a flight to Shanghai, I had taken Chinese all four years of high school so…I went to China with nothing but my school supplies and a change of clothes."

"Why didn't you come here? You knew you had family here, we could have helped you." Bobby was still looking out the window.

"When mom talked about you guys, it wasn't exactly praise. Some of the stuff kinda scared me." Charlie didn't look down at her hands. "I exchanged my money and got the cheapest apartment I could find. I tutored some of the kids in the building in English and they helped me with my mandarin. Eventually I found a job at a garage cleaning up after everybody. I think the owner just had a thing for American women though." Charlie smiled. "It was good for a while. I thought I was safe. Then I come into work one day and there's a man in a suit sitting in Kai's chair. He's Kai's brother, pretty much runs the neighborhood crime syndicate.

He could have handed me to them on a silver platter, instead he gave me this old indian that barely ran and told me to get our of shanghai and not to stop moving. I did as he said for two and a half years. Whoever I pissed off is still chasing me and there's been a couple times were they almost killed me. That's why I walk around with so many weapons. I spend every moment wondering who's on their payroll."

Charlie's mouth was bone dry and her hands were shaking. Juice handed her and everyone else a coke.

"Why did you decide to come here then?" Happy asked.

Charlie looked at him, "I'm tired of running, tired of being scared. I want to get these pictures plastered on the net so much no one can cover it up. I want to face the dipshit who's made my life hell."

The man with a faux hawk and lightning bolt tattoos started jumping up and down, Juice was his name Charlie remembered. "I can get the pics up."

"Anything in these pictures tip you off as to who was running the show?" Jax handed her backpack to Juice.

"Apart from the Senator's lap dog? No but the uniforms the guard are wearing have these patches on the chest, pretty distinctive."

"Did you ever try going to the cops again?"

Charlie shook her head. "I steered clear of cities unless I needed parts for the Indian. It's only been in the last six months that I was state side and even then I mostly hiking through Alaska."

Clay nodded. "Until we figure out our next move you stay here and try not to pull anymore guns on my wife. You're mother's death won't go unpunished."

* * *

There it is, chapter three! I'm coming up and finals so I'll probably have to slow down soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was laying on the roof of Teller-Morrow wearing shorts and a bikini top soaking up all the sun she had been missing in Alaska. It had been a week since she arrived and she figured she had about a month before the bad guys found out where she was. So far the plan was for her to bunker down at the club house and wait for them to catch up, then send a message back to the big bad when they did. Bobby tried to convince her to relax but being paranoid was how she lived this long. That's why she liked the roof. They'd think she was working on her tan and she could watch for cars that passed by a little too often.

It had been weird at first, Charlie hadn't been especially social before everything happened but between staying in the boonies and usually having a huge language barrier between her and whoever she was trying to talk to, she had lost all talent for interpersonal communication. A few nights and a lot of booze had broken the ice though. Playing 'I never' with a group of outlaw bikers was interesting to say the least.

Charlie watched the boys work on cars and screw around from her perch. How they could go from hardened killers to overgrown children amazed her. It felt like she was stuck in survival mode, always eyeing exits, always second guessing motives. Even with Clay and Bobby assuring her they would be able to help, she didn't dare get to comfortable.

"Oi! Everybody in Church!" Chibs yelled. "Where's miss muffet?"

Suddenly Charlie was being sprayed with icy cold water. "Sitting on her tuffet!" Tig shouted.

"HEY!" Charlie scrambled in through her window and made a mental note to wake Tig up with a bucket of water next time she got the chance.

'That fucker…' Charlie dried her face, pulled on a t shirt and jogged down to the chapel.

"We know who and what you saw!" Juice announced. "Well the 'what' was pretty obvious but you know…specifics."

"It's a group out of the Caribbean that gathers up street kids for…" Juice looked green, he hadn't liked doing this research. "…you know. They call themselves 'The Affiliation'. They aren't too big but they've got money, catering to the richer sickos out there."

Charlie nodded. A name to put behind the gun, finally.

"The patches you saw marked them as part of a mercenary organization, army for hire in the truest sense, they don't have any scruples."

"Now I haven't found anything out that ties them to explicitly trying to kill you but Chibs says-"

"They've put a hit out on you love. Not a fortune but quite the payday. Any head hunter that recognizes you is likely to take a shot."

"I had thought they just had a couple men following me somehow so I never got on a computer or use phones if I could help it, but that makes more sense. The attempts always happened if I stayed in a city too long." Charlie leaned back, relieved. All this time not knowing if she was being chased or not and running blind, finally the pieces were coming together.

"If you had used phones and email they would have found you faster. Not using them probably saved your life." Juice replied. Charlie nodded and shuddered.

"So you tied them to the pictures, will the feds be able to?"

Clay looked at her surprised. "You realize if we involve the feds in this, retaliation won't be an option. They'll be on us like the clap on one of Tigs whores."

Charlie looked at Bobby and he looked at her. "My sister is dead. Those kids are alive. We can do something for them."

The sons all nodded. Jax especially. Charlie smiled, ever the knight in shining armor.

"So what now?"

Tig's turn. "The first thing we need to do is get the head hunters off your back. We can't exactly call up these people and tell them to call it off so we fake your death and send them the proof."

"What kind of proof?"

Tig and Chibs exchanged a look. "A news clipping love, I'm afraid the bomb won't leave much behind. Of you or your bike."

Charlie paled. "I know you're talking about the Ducati."

"Sorry darling, they know the Indian best."

Charlie groaned and put her face in her hands. "That bike got me from Shanghai to Mali! And now you want me to blow him up??"

"We'll give him a good send off love. I promise. There'll be fireworks!" Charlie looked at him darkly.

"Cute, real cute." Charlie took a key from the thin chain around her neck and tossed it to Chibs. "It's in a storage lot in Seattle."

"Alright then, I'll call Happy." Everyone got up and started leaving.

"Well wait, what do I do?" Charlie looked around.

"You stay here and out of sight, Gemma's bringing over a friend to give you a make-over tonight."

Charlie made a face. "It'd no good to kill you only for ya to be seen out shopping in broad daylight love."

A/N It's short! Sorry! I need suggestions! Criticism! Who do you want to see more of?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long. I'm being tortured by plot bunnies!! This particular storyline will be wrapped up in the next few chapters but if there's more demand for Charlie, there will be sequels and such! This one's short and fluffy, writers block and distractions and such.

Gemma's makeover involved red hair dye. Charlie was just Irish enough to pull off being a ginger. Her hair was cut so that her tight curls ended just below her chin. Next bought were clothes. Tank tops, blouses, jeans, skirts, and lots of shoes. Gemma and her friend Luann were more or less playing dress up with their new doll. She also found a yellow polka dot bikini which she had to have. The song and all.

The real fun came when Luann drove them out to the mall in Lodi and they got her a small mountain of new under things. Tig recognized the bag and all the boys joined in demanding she model everything. Charlie flipped them off and shut the door to her room.

A few hours later Charlie came out to the kitchen and stirred brownie mix for Bobby.

"So how soon am I gonna die?"

"Should happen tonight, Chibs and Happy are taking care of it. Your little friends should get the proof by Monday."

Charlie nodded and licked a chocolate covered spoon.

"You know that's gonna get you higher than a kite?"

"Ooh ya promise?"

Bobby laughed, "Oh yeah."

"Sweet. Bobby those hash brownies?" Juice pulled a beer out of the fridge. "Can I lick the bowl?"

"Uhuh! Mine!" Charlie grabbed the almost empty bowl and ran around to the front of the bar. Juice chased her. Bobby cleaned the kitchen.

Jax and Tig came to the clubhouse to find Charlie and Juice tangled on the couch fighting over a mixing bowl and laughing hysterically.

"Bobby makin hash brownies?" Jax asked, Tig didn't answer, he was staring at Charlie's chest. Her shirt had been dragged down and was exposing her left lace clad tit.

"Tigger! Close your damn mouth!" Bobby had come out of the kitchen. Juice and Charlie paused for a moment and started laughing all over again. Juice fell on the floor which left Charlie on the couch licking the fingers of her right hand. Tig lifted her legs onto his lap and put her left index finger in his mouth. Charlie shrieked, struggled, and ended up kicking Tig in the crotch. Tig rolled into a fetal position on the floor and groaned.

"Omigod I'm so sorry Tigger!" The other three men howled with laughter as Tig rolled around on the floor.

"Serves ya right ya pervert!"

Charlie kneeled down by Tig and tried to poke his shoulder. He went still for a half second before pulled her across his waist and smacking her ass three times.

"OW! You sunovabitch! I know where you sleep fucker!" Charlie scrambled away to the relative safety of a bar stool. She tried to pout but ended up laughing. Juice brought out a bag of tortilla chips. And the munchie fest commenced.

A few hours later…

Charlie watched Tig Trager go to his room and heard the shower start. She immediately jumped down from the barstool and ran around to the kitchen. She pulled out a bucket from under the sink and filled it with crushed ice and water. Most of the others were either with crow eaters or passed out drunk so no one noticed.

She carried the half full bucket into Tigs room, leaving the door open for a getaway.

She rushed into the bathroom and tossed the water over the shower curtain and booked it out of the bathroom only to trip on his boot. Tig yelled and burst out of the shower. What he found was Charlie sprawled out on his bed, staring at his very naked self.


End file.
